Love Is In The Air
by Phoenix-RKO
Summary: Rewrite: Maria Kanellis has the hots for the WWE Champion John Cena, but trouble arises when Johns Ex Torrie Wilson tries every thing to stop the two from falling in love and how will Edge play a Part in this?
1. Chapter 1

"Shelton Benjamin That Mama's Boy?!?" Trish exclaimed

"Well who would you have?" Ashley asked her

"Randy Orton any day" she giggled

Trish Stratus and Ashley Massaro sat in the woman's locker room having there usual girl chat about some guy they just saw back stage, it was the night of the Royal Rumble, Trish and Ashley were both geared up and ready to fight

"Randy Orton is way hotter that Benjamin" Trish exclaimed

"I don't think so, besides you would have Stacy on your ass so fast you wouldn't know what day it is" Ashley told her

"I guess, but you're a fine one to talk, you have a man, you don't need Shelton," Trish told her

"Your right" she sighed thinking about Matt Hardy

Maria sat on the sofa at the far end of the room listening to all of this, taking it in and giggling to her self, Trish and Ashley both looked up at her

"What?" they both ask

"You two are as bad as all the guys," She smiled to her self

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked

"Come on, don't you think that they have the exact same conversation about us?"

"So?" Trish added, "It gives us all the more reason to talk about them"

"Besides Maria, you haven't told us which one you would have" Ashley said

"I don't want to play"

"Come on, you can pick any one, Smackdown or Raw, who will it be?" Trish asked

"Guys I told you…"

"How bout Shelton?" Ashley asked

"Or Randy," Trish said

But Maria shook her head to both of them

"Ok… Chris Masters?" Ashley asked

"Please… he spends more time in front of the mirror than I do" Maria laughed

"Calito?" Trish added

"With That hair?!" Maria sniggered

Ashley and Trish paused for a while, thinking of somebody, when as if a light bulb click on above each of there heads. The two girls look at each other and smile

"How about John Cena?" Trish asked in a low seductive voice

Marias face lit up at the sound of Cena's name and a big smile grew on her face

"I think we found our self's a winner" Ashley smiled, they got up and each sat beside her on the sofa

"Ok, so Cena is very nice, charming, sweet, very sexy" Maria sighed "but me and him wouldn't have a chance in hell"

"Why do you think that?" Trish asked

"He thinks I'm a bimbo" she said her bright green eyes looking gloomy

"I'm sure he doesn't" Ashley reassured her

"Ever one else does, besides he's dating Torrie Wilson, how on earth can I compete with her?" she said sulkily

"Well I don't you're a bimbo and nor does Ashley, and Cena and Torrie spilt about a week ago" Trish said comforting her, and putting her arm around her

"Really" she said with a smile on her face, "Then there's still hope"

There was a knock at the locker room door, and Matt Hardy poked his head around the door

"Hey baby" Ashley said skipping over to the door to kiss her boyfriend

"Can I come in?" He asked

"Sure" Trish told him

Matt walked in and shut the door behind him

"Randy's getting a load of us together and heading out to the bar down the road after the rumble, wondering if you ladies are interested," he told them

"Sounds like fun" Maria said happily

"Who's going?" Ashley asked

"a good few" Matt said sounding proud of himself

"What about Cena?" Trish asked

"Of course" Matt replied

Maria smiled and giggled at the thought of John Cena,

"So you girls are definite?"

"Yep, count us in" Trish said with a smile on her face

"All right, catch you ladies later" He kissed Ashley on the lips winked and walked out.

Meanwhile on the other side of the arena, Cena was lying on a sofa in the men's locker room reading a magazine; his best friend Randy Orton was having discussion with Shelton Benjamin,

"Ashley? Seriously?" Randy asked sounding confused

"I think she's pretty hot," Shelton told him

"You know she's dating Matt Hardy," he said raising his eyebrow

"So. Who would you have? Apart from Stacy."

"Hey I'm one woman guy, don't need anyone one else but my Stacy" Randy smiled

"Hmmm. What about Trish?"

"Yeah she's pretty hot, but I love Stacy, don't need know one else."

Cena sighed as he turned the page in his magazine

"What's up with you John?" Randy asked throwing a rolled up pair of socks at him,

Cena caught them "Your treating these women like objects, there people too" he said hurling them back at Randy

"Hey Cena chill were just having a little fun" Shelton told him

"He's just a moody because Torrie dumped him," Randy added

"Hey, Torrie did not dump me and I'm not moody," John, told them "I just think it's unfair you're doing this"

"It's just a little fun John, come on any Diva who would you have?" Shelton asked "Melina, Candice, Stacy..."

"Hey!" Randy interrupted Shelton glaring at him

"Any one at all?" Cena asked, "Maria" he said with out hesitating

"What?!" Randy said "That bimbo announcer? Come on man you can do better than that."

"I bet she's really smart, she's very pretty, and her legs… damn her legs" Cena said staring into space with a smile "Bet she got a boyfriend though" he said moodily, flicking through his magazine

"Cheer up, you got to move on from Torrie, you like Maria go for her," Randy said encouraging him.

"I guess," he said gloomily

The door opened and a large built woman waddled in, her hair up in a bun, long painted nails and a long flowery dress with bright white sneaker,

"There you are Shelton" the large woman said hugging him

"Hey Ma what are you doing in here?"

"I came to see how my boy was"

"Hey mom the guys are going out tonight after the show, can I go with them?" Shelton asked

"Hell no. I am not having no son of mine drinking and dancing with women who are barely dresses, oh lord have mercy on there souls. Now come on," she said grabbing him by the ear and dragging him out the room. John and Randy just looked at each other and tried so hard not to laugh.

As Shelton was dragged out the room Matt Hardy came strolling in watching what was happening,

"Randy I got loads of people," Matt said with a smile

"Excellent" Randy smiled and put his arm around Hardy

"Is Maria going?" Cena asked

Matt nodded

"See John all hope isn't lost yet" Randy smirked and threw the socks at him again

They hit John squarely on the nose and a smile grew on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bar was buzzing with the sound of people chatting, music blasting out of speakers, and different colored lights flashing in unison with the music, when Randy and Cena both walked into the bar. Cena had just come off a win from The Rated R Superstar Edge to retain his WWE championship and Randy wasn't so lucky and lost his match against Hunter. John adjusted his baseball cap as they walked across a busy dance floor surrounded by loads of people

"Randy!" the two of them turned to see the blond haired Stacy Keibler skipping towards them, she threw her arms around Randy "Hey baby" he said kissing her on the cheek, she lead them over to a table in the far corner where many people were gathered. Randy and John greeted everybody who was there; John sat down on a chair watching every body. He felt quite alone, every time he went to talk to Randy he was making out with Stacy, Matt and Ashley were the same, Chris Masters over by the bar chatting up the ladies there, and a sight that made his stomach turn. He saw Torrie Wilson kissing the Smackdown tag champion Jonny Nitro, everywhere he looked he saw couple hugging, kissing having a nice time, he sighed and necked his drink.

Maria and Trish both walked through the doors to the bar

"You know maybe this isn't such a good idea Trish, there are a lot of people here," Maria said sounding unsure

"Don't worry about it sweetie"

"But what if John doesn't notice me?"

"What looking like that?" Trish said looking Maria up and down, she was wearing a tight black mini skirt with a baby pink crop top with long sleeves "he'll notice you trust me, come on lets go find Ash and Stace"

As they moved through the crowd, Stacy who was still sitting on Randy's lap waved

"Trish! Maria! Over Here!"

The two girls wondered over, Stacy got to her feet, walked over to them, and hugged them,

Randy leaned over to John "Look" John looked up to see Maria smile at Stacy and giggle; he could not help feel a warm fuzzy feeling when she smiled "Now's your chance man," Randy whispered, John didn't take his eyes off her, he couldn't it was some how impossible for him to do that.

"Looks like you got a fan" Trish whispered in Marias ear, she turned to see John staring directly at her; she blushed and looked away,

"Your so in there John, go for her," Randy told him nudging him out of his seat

"Ok, I'll do it" John told him

"Do it before it's too late," Randy hissed

"I'm going to get a drink, any one want one?" Maria asked Stacy and Trish, they both shook there heads. Maria headed off to the bar, and leaned on the counter

"Go" Randy told John, he stumbled to his feet to followed Maria

"Can I have one please" Maria asked the bar tender

"Make that two" John told him "I'll get these" he told her

"Thanks" she smiled "I saw your match, congratulations"

John smiled "Thanks"

The bartender gave them the drinks and John paid for them, they started to talk and where having a good time when John could see over the crowd of people Randy waving at him

"One second I'll be right back" he said to Maria, she smiled and nodded and John made his way over to Randy,

"What?"

"How's it going?" he asked

"It's ok" John answered sounding confused

Randy nodded "So do you want me to clear out the room tonight or you heading back to hers?" Randy smirked

"Shut up," John laughed and punched him in the arm

And as he walked back over to Maria he saw her talking to Chris Masters, he sighed "**_should have guessed_**" he thought, now feeling worse than when he saw Torrie with Nitro he made his way back over to the bar to get another drink.

"That's grate," Maria said sounding unimpressed

"So what do you say baby how about you and me head back to the hotel for some real fun"

"I'd say you need to get a life" Maria turned her back to him and saw John sitting alone on a bar stool looking gloomy, she made her way over to him

"You ok?" she asked sitting in the empty bar seat next to him

"Huh? Oh yeah" he smiled "what's up with King Kong junior?" he said nodding over at Masters

"Don't ask" she smiled

"Hey Don't Walk Away From Me!" Chris shouted after Maria

"I said no Chris," Maria said impatiently

"You heard the lady Masters, get out of here," John said standing up for Maria,

"And what you going to do about it Cena," he said

"Damn how much you been drinking" John asked as the stench of beer on this clothes

Chris laughed as he hiccupped and grabbed Maria by the hand "Come on baby lets go"

Maria struggled from his tight grip, Cena had seen enough, he got to his feet and punched Masters square on the nose; he let go of Maria's hand

"Let's get out of here, before there's any more trouble," John told her. And he took her by the hand and led her out the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Torrie Wilson, Candice Michelle, and Victoria walked into the noisy bar, the three girls gazed around the place  
"Are you sure this is it?" Candice shouted over the noise

"I Think so!" Torrie replied

In Torrie's arms was a small white fluffy puppy with her ears in pink bows and pink diamond encrusted collar.

"Are You Sure Chloe's Ok In Here!" Victoria asked Torrie

"She'll Be Fine!" Torrie answered with a smile and a nod

They walked in a bit further when the caught sight of Stacy Keibler

"Hi Torrie" She waved and walked over to them

"Hey Stacy" she said with a sarcastic smile on her face, Stacy hugged her "is Cena here yet" Torrie asked

"No not yet, I heard about you to, I'm sorry"

"Don't be," she smiled

The three of them walked passed her and sat on a table opposite where Stacy and her friends sat

"What do you want with John anyway? I though you two were over" Victoria asked

Torrie smiled "This is the best part of a brake up, as soon as your ex, in my case John, is watching you, you get it on with the nearest and hottest guy you can find, and make them as jealous as hell" Torrie giggled "Here hold Chloe" she said handing the small puppy to Victoria. "Come on Candice" she said getting up and linking arms with her "lets go find us some guys"

As they walked away, John and Randy entered the bar looked around, and made there way to Stacy's table. Candice watched there every move

"Hey Tor, lover boys her" she smirked and gestured over to Stacy's table. Torrie smiled

"And I have just found the perfect guys" She pointed over to the bar where Jonny Nitro and Joey Mercury both stood with out Melina. The two girls made there advances on them,

"Do you boy want to buy us some drinks?" Torrie asked Nitro

"If that's what the pretty lady wants" he smirked

The boys ordered there drinks and the four of the made there way back to the table.

The two girls were flirting heavily with Nitro and Mercury, batting there eye lids at every chance they had and giggling at there little jokes.

"Hey Torrie, Johns watching you" Vic whispered in her ear

"Keep watching him" She whispered back "Hey Jonny" she called, Nitro turned to face her, and she planted a very passionate kiss on his lips.

"Well?" she asked wiping her mouth

"That look was priceless" Vic giggled, "A Kodak moment"

Torrie was now sitting on Jonny Nitro's lap flirting and kissing him looked up over at the table to see an empty space where John was sitting, she turned to Vic

"Where's he gone?"

Vic pointed over to the bar she glanced over, he was chatting to Maria. Torrie scowled at the both of them. Chris Masters stumble over to them he was very drunk

"Hey Chris," She called over to him; He stumbled his way over "want to earn some money?" She asked him.

He nodded and she whispered something in his ear and smirked, Chris made his way over to Maria and John,

"What's going on?" Nitro asked

"What you talking about?" Torrie asked

"All night you've been after Cena, I though you wanted to be with me"

"I do want to be with you" Torrie lied "Just taking care of a little business first" she smirked.

As John walked away from Maria, Chris made his advance on her, Torrie smiled

"You are pure evil Torrie," Candice told her as she watched in anticipation, she was also sitting on Mercury's lap, she smiled.

"I know" Torrie said

She watched John make his way back to the bar to see Masters with Maria, the look of disappointment on his face. Torrie laughed and she turned back to Nitro and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Moments later, she looks up again to see no sign of Cena.

"Candice!"

She looked up from kissing Mercury "What?"

"Where's John?"

Candice shrugged

"Vic!"

"Haven't seen him either," she said stroking the puppy

"Hey come on baby, what you want to be with him for, you got me" Nitro smirked

"Not now Nitro" she got to her feet to get a proper look around; there was no sign of him anywhere

"I know where he is" came a voice from behind her, Torrie turned to see the red haired Lita standing there with a smirk on her face "I've been watching you all night and I got to say I'm impressed. It's just a shame I never did anything like that with my ex" She glared over at Matt Hardy who was cuddling Ashley

"Where is he?" Torrie snapped

"He left about 5 minuets ago with that bimbo announcer," Edge said standing behind Lita and putting his arms around her

"Maria!?! Girls come on were leaving," Torrie said grabbing the puppy from Victoria

"But Tor…"

"Candice!" She snapped at her

Candice stood up "I'll call you later," she winked at Mercury and the three of them made there way out the bar in the pursuit of Maria and John.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry folks, made a little cock-up with the chapters another one was ment to be posted before this one... but this sounds good with out the other chapter, currenty writing the next chapter, my bad guys

* * *

John took off his shirt and lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling, he brought his arms up to his head to rest on the palm of his hands, when a pain in his left shoulder shot down his arm and caused John to cry out. He had badly hurt his arm in his match against Edge. Holding his bruised arm he gently got off his bed threw a towel over his good shoulder and headed out into the hall to get some ice from the ice machine a few doors down. He placed ice in the centre of the towel and held it like a bag on his shoulder; the frostiness of the ice stung his arm, he hissed in pain again. He could hear some one crying, he walked further down the hall and the crying got louder and louder until he came out side a door. Maria's door was slightly a jar

"Maria. You ok?" he asked as he pushed open the door. Maria was curled up in a ball on the floor by the foot of the bed sobbing her heart out. "Maria?" John knelt beside her; she hid her face.

"Maria what happened?" He asked putting the bag of ice behind him

She slowly turned her head towards him, cuts and bruises covered her beautiful face, her right eye was swollen double its size. Blood pouring from her nose and her mascara was running down her checks as it followed the tears. John threw his arms around her and held her close "who did this?" he asked

"My head hurts" she sobbed

John put his hands on the back of her head when he felt something warm trickle down the palm of his hand and down his wrist. He shakily removed his hand, he could only think of one thing that I could be. Blood was running down the back of Maria's head, dripping onto her shirt. John didn't want to panic her, even though his heart was racing.

"Maria listen to me," he said calmly "We have to get you to a hospital right now" Maria looked woozy like she was about to faint "No Maria, you have to stay with me, don't close your eyes"

"But my head it hurts so much" she whimpered

"I know it does sweetie, just hang in there," he frantically got to his feet and pulling out his cell phone out of his pocket, he had to tell the guys, he sat beside Maria, with one arm still around Maria, her head resting on his shoulder, he held the phone to his ear first he tried to call Trish… there was no answer, then Ashley… still no answer and finally… "_**hello?...**_" came a voice from the other end "Randy? _**Sup John? **_Randy I need your help, Maria's been attacked. I tried to get Trish and Ashley but there phones must be switched off. _**What was that man… I can't here you? Let me go out side.**_" John now shaking and sounding panicky said"Randy! Maria got beat up! _**Shit!**_ _**Dude stay calm, you called an ambulance? **_No, not yet._** Call for one, I'm on my way.**_" Randy hung up

He finally dialled 911 "Yeah I need an ambulance… It's my friend she's been attacked… I don't know I just found her… she conscious but she looks pretty bad… Hotel Almarder room D26… ok thank you" he hung up and threw the phone on the bed, "it's going to be ok" he assured her

"Am I going to die?" she asked

John laughed "No your not, you going to go to hospital, and they'll make you all better, I promise"

"Don't leave me John please, I'm so scared" she sobbed wrapping her arms around his waist and holding on tight

"Don't be scared, I'm not going any where" he told her as he held her close, she was shaking, her innocent emerald green eyes now looking glazy

"Hang in there" he said kissing her forehead

"It hurts John"

"I know"

Some time had passed and there was no sign of an ambulance or the guys and Maria's condition was deteriorating. She felt cold and John didn't have a shirt to give her as he left his back him his room. He tried to clean up some of the blood on the back of her head with the towel, that had half frozen ice cubes in, the towel was soaked in blood, if an ambulance didn't get her soon… John didn't want to think about it

"John!" Randy's voice called from down the hall

"In here!" he called back

And Randy burst through the door.

Randy knelt beside her and took off his jacket and draped it over her, she tried to smile but couldn't muster the energy, she looked pale due to the lack of blood,

"Did you call for an ambulance?" Randy asked

"Yeah where the hell are they?" He asked his voice sounding shaky

"How long she been like this?" he asked checking her eyes

"I don't know,"

"They'll be here, the girls are in the lobby waiting for it to arrive" Randy told him

"Go to our room and grab my shirt, when the ambulance comes I'm going to the hospital with her"

Randy nodded stumbled to his feet and sprinted down the hall.

"John I feel…" but before she could finish her head lolled forward

"Maria!" he lay her on the floor, and checked for a pulse… it was there but very weak

"What happened" Randy asked appearing at the door again

"she's collapsed, where the hells that ambulance, she" John shouted, and Randy could see just how much blood Maria had lost, the bed sheets, the floor and Johns arm and shoulder were all covered in it.

"This way!" a woman's voice called

"Trish in here" Randy signalled, and a paramedic team and Trish came into the room,

"John" Trish hugged him "you ok? I'm so sorry I couldn't hear my phone" she said fighting back the tears

"It's ok" he told her "Is she going to be all right?" he asked the paramedics

"She's in shock," the one told him placing an oxygen mask on her. "She need hospital to get to the hospital" the placed her on to the stretcher and wheeled her out the room. John, Trish and Randy followed, as Randy shut the door he noticed something, something on the floor, a tiny pink ribbon. Randy pocketed the ribbon and shut the door and followed them to the lobby where the others were waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

John pressed his head on the cold glass, Maria was lying on a hospital bed with tubes running in and out of her and doctors swarming around her like fly's. John had been standing there for nearly three hours even though he was scheduled a match on Raw he did not want to leave her.

"I've called Vince and told him the situation" Randy said putting his hand on John shoulder, his reflection appearing in the glass next to his "He's going to have a big group 'talk' just before Raw, but he wants to speak to you before hand" John nodded, he had not said a single word since they arrived "the girls have gone back to the hotel and we should think about going back as well, its nearly 4 in the morning and we got a show tomorrow…"

"I can't leave her, what if she wakes up" John said breaking his three hour vow of silence

"She'd understand bro, come on" as Randy started to lead him away one of the doctors walked out her room

"Doc! How is she? Is she going to be alright?" John asked

"Were doing the best we can, she is stabilized but its still early days to see if she will make a full recovery but were confident she will, she's lucky to have some one like you Mr Cena if you hadn't found her when you did… well lets just be grateful you did"

"Thanks a lot Doc" Randy said shaking his hand and John went back to leaning his head against the glass window

"Can I talk to her?" John asked

"You can but she'll be out for a few hours, she won't wake up till later on tonight" The Doctor said before leaving.

"John, we got a show in less that 9 hours, we need some sleep,"

"Wait in the car, I just want to say bye"

Randy headed towards the parking lot and Cena went in Maria's room, the heart rate monitor was letting out a quiet but frequent beep as green lines shot across the monitor, she looked worse than she did the hotel room, her face all bruised and scared, electrodes stuck to her skin, and a tube running from her mouth aiding her to breath. John found this very hard to take him, who could do this to Maria? He sat beside the bed and held her hand,

"Hey Maria its John. Doctor said you're going to be ok, I've been here fir three hours and it's the best news I've had all night." He chuckled "I'll find out who did this to you, and I will make them pay for it, I promise. I have to go now, Randy's waiting for me, but I will be back after Raw tonight" he kissed her hand walked out the room softy shutting the door behind him and headed towards the parking lot. Meanwhile Randy sat in the car; he pulled out the tiny pink ribbon he found in Maria's hotel room, he had a pretty good idea who was behind all this, but he questioned whether to tell John. The passenger door opened and John sat next to Randy, he quickly stuffed the ribbon down the side of his seat and they drove off.

As they walked down the hallway towards there rooms John stopped outside Maria's, he stared at the closed door before Randy pulled him away

"See you later bro. Get some sleep" Randy said leaving John at his door and heading to his own room.

It was just how he left it, his title lying across his bed and gym bag at the foot, he took off his t-shirt and stood in the mirror, Maria's blood had dried and his shoulder was covered in it. He stepped into the shower still wearing his jeans the clod water hit his face and dribbled down his muscular body, he watched as Maria's blood disappeared down the plug hole. John felt like crying, not because of misery but because of anger. He constantly questioned to himself "_**who would do something this evil and sinister and harm an innocent human?**_" a few minuets later he stepped out the shower his jeans soaking wet and lay beside his title on the bed and fell a sleep.

"Now as the majority of you will know, last night there was an incident involving Maria" Vincent Kennedy McMahon stood on top of some kind of crate, the rosters for Smackdown, ECW and Raw gathered in front of him "and for those who don't. Maria was violently assaulted last night in her hotel room" The gathered crowd began to mumble and talk between them self "Shut Up!" screamed an enraged Vince "Maria is now in a critical state in hospital, I have spoken to John Cena who spent most of last night at the hospital with her, I'm looking for anyone who saw anything suspicious last night at the hotel, im urging anyone to come forward to me, Shane or the Police. Thank you." Vince got off his crate and he and Shane walked away from the crowd. As the crowd dispersed he noticed Torrie, Candice and Victoria huddling in the corner. Randy made his way over to them. He pushed Torrie against the wall and pinned her.

"I know it was you bitch!" he said through gritted teeth

"What are you talking about?" she said looking puzzled

Randy grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the nearest empty room. He slammed the door behind them and threw the pink ribbon at her

"I found this in Maria's room last night; it's from your damn dog! I bet you got Vic to do the nasty work while you and Candi just sat and watched, huh?"

"How Dare You!" Torrie exclaimed "I had nothing to do with Maria's attack, and this isn't Chloe's ribbon!" she said throwing it back to Randy

"Oh, how convenient," Randy said sarcastically "I know it was you and your group of witches Torrie."

"It wasn't us!"

"Who then Torrie? Right now Maria is lying in a hospital bed…"

"I Did Not Do It!" Torrie screeched and with that she stormed out the room and up the hall way.

John lay on his sofa staring up at the ceiling, waiting for his match he just wanted to get it over and done with so he could go see how Maria was doing; she was all he could think about, her smile, her eyes. He just wanted to protect her, he felt so guilty for leavening her the way she was but he had to. Randy walked in he looked a little peeved about something, John asked but Randy just shrugged it off saying it was nothing. Time had passed and both Randy and John were getting ready to leave, as they waked up the hall towards the parking lot, Randy was surprised to see Stacy making her way towards him, she looked very upset. She came face to face with Randy and slapped him hard around the cheek.

"How Could You!" she sobbed

"What are you talking about baby?" Randy seemed very confused

"Don't baby me! Torrie told me what happened!"

Torrie appeared from behind Stacy, Victoria and Candice with her, now it made sense "Oh did she now" he said shooting a evil look at Torrie

"How could you sleep with her?!"

"What!?" Randy was taken aback "What are you talking about Stacy" he went to hold her hand but she pulled away

"Were over Randy!" Stacy stormed off followed by Candice and Victoria

Torrie stood in front of him "If you want to play ruff get your facts straight first" she smirked and followed the girls

"That scheming little bitch. Stacy wait!" Randy went to follow

"You slept with Torrie?" John said from behind him, Randy spun round to see a confused looking John

"Oh crap! John…"

"I can't believe you man, after everything we've been through"

"John please man don't be mad, I swear to god I didn't"

"Im not mad… it's just. Why?"

"I didn't"  
"Then why did Torrie say that you did?" John questioned

Randy paused for a moment, he pulled out the pink ribbon in his pocket and showed it to John, he explained when he found it and that he thought it belonged to Torrie. He also explained how he confronted her earlier and that he got a bit ruff with her and she told Stacy a lie to teach him a lesson. John looked furious he thundered down the hall towards the doors to see an empty parking lot, they had gone.


	6. An apology

Sadly this is not the next chapter to this story... more of an apology. I have neglected my stories somewhat over time and I can assure you I am still writing (just not as fast as I have been) unfortunately my time has been all wrapped up in my new University course. However I am pleased to announce that I have 2 months left of my course and will be back to writing 100%. I do miss my stories... I miss getting lost for hours in seemliness plots and make-believe... but I digress, I promise to all my loyal fans that there will be new chapters + a new Story by the end of the month... What This Space

Yours Truly PhoenixRKO


End file.
